Soy un cobarde, lo admito
by MalaFe
Summary: Una mañana cualquiera durante su sexto año Harry encuentra una carta en la lechuceria que revelará muchas cosas. Una tragedia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería causará un profundo dolor en nuestro héroe. Slash.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son todos de JK, yo solo juego con ellos y hago locuras para pasar el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Soy un cobarde, lo admito.<strong>

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué? ¿Te llego de nuevo una carta? – Pregunto entre divertido y curioso el pelirrojo - Hermano, no es por nada pero… ¡siempre te llegan cartas, Harry! – Comento burlón el chico – No sé de qué te extrañas tanto, resígnate – Agrego palmeándole la espalda.<p>

- Pero esta es diferente… - Argumento el moreno. Al notar que su amigo lo miraba un tanto escéptico agrego: Olvídalo, Ron, bajemos a desayunar.

Ambos muchachos bajaron en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor, Ron le estaba comentando a Harry lo divertido que era ser prefecto porque podías mandar a los más pequeños a hacer las cosas por ti, pero no le prestaba mayor atención, estaba metido en sus pensamientos…en la carta para ser más precisos.

Ese día se había levantado temprano para dar un paseo, y visitar a Hedwig.

Cuando entro en la lechuceria sintió un gran dolor en el pecho…Ya no estaba Sirius para enviarle lechuzas…para inventar palabras claves y comunicarse, para sentir que había alguien fuera del colegio que se preocupaba por él como un padre. Respiro profundo intentando ignorar ese vacio interior, y avanzo hasta donde estaba su querida lechuza blanca dormitando cerca de la ventana.

- Hola, Hedwig – Le dijo cuando estuvo cerca de ella. La acaricio lentamente, ante este acto la lechuza ululo de felicidad y le dio mordisquitos en el dedo en señal de cariño. - ¿Una carta? – Pregunto al aire cuando se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había un sobre color marfil, le pareció extraño verla botada entre la paja y las plumas del suelo, tal vez a alguien se le había olvidado ponerla y había mandado al ave sin nada, luego volvió a meditar esto, y pensó que nadie podía ser tan despistado, ¿o si? Poseído por la curiosidad de agacho y tomo el sobre, lo miro por ambos lados y le extraño aun más que no hubiese nada escribo en él…

- Supongo que no importara si miro dentro, ¿no? – Le dijo al ave puesto de que esta no dejaba de mirarlo curiosa, Hedwig volvió a ulular y él lo interpreto como una aceptación.

Dentro del sobre había un papel cuidadosamente doblado, la hoja que era dos tonos más oscuro que el sobre parecía extrañamente vieja y gastada, como si hubiese sido guardada y sacada de ahí más de una vez. La abrió y noto que la tinta era de un negro intenso, y con una fina y elegante caligrafía. La miro unos minutos, pero después prefirió dejarla para más tarde sabiendo que Ron le estaba esperando en el vestíbulo para el desayuno.

Seguían camino hacia el Gran Comedor cuando vieron a un grupo de Slytherin pálidos y ojerosos caminando hacia la salida del castillo. Hablaban en murmullos.

Harry no le presto mayor importancia, y trato de escuchar a Ron que hablaba sobre lo que comería para el desayuno. Sentía el paso de la carta en su bolsillo, pero no quería leerla en presencia de sus amigos, asi que planeo comer rápidamente y luego perderse por algún corredor

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta a Harry le extraño tanto silencio. Como de costumbre una vez dentro del Comedor miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y le extraño ver a tan pocos alumnos sentados. No estaba la persona que él estaba buscando, ¿habría desayunado ya?

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto alarmado el pelirrojo sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos – ¿Por que se ve todo tan…apagado? – Quiso saber mirando curioso los cuchicheos suaves, y las miradas de reojos que enviaban casi todos a la mesa de las serpientes - Hermione, ¿qué esta pasando? – interrogo a la chica que en esos momentos se acercaba a ellos, se veía bastante perturbada.

- A sido horrible… un alumno…un chico…se… s-suicido esta mañana – Les dijo, y algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, miro a Harry angustiada, luego volvió a mirar al suelo.

Ambos amigos se enviaron miradas asombras y estupefactas, entonces Harry lleno de inseguridad pregunto…

- ¿Quién fue, Hermione? – La muchacha lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, Harry la observaba acongojado, algo le decía que no quería saber quien había sido…

- Es de Slytherin…- La chica volvió a sollozar incapaz de seguir hablando – Harry, yo…lo siento tanto – Se tapo la cara con ambas manos, no podía dejar de llorar - …fue Malfoy…- Termino de pronunciar las palabras con voz temblorosa y débil, se desplomo en uno de los asientos del comedor y siguió llorando.

Harry sintió que se le congelaba la sangre… ¿Malfoy?, eso…eso no podía ser verdad, Draco no podía estar muerto…él no…no podía ser…debía ser un error…él no….él no estaba muerto…¡lo había estado siguiendo durante casi todo el año escolar!

No supo en que momento fue, pero cuando reacciono estaba corriendo lejos del comedor, lejos del castillo, lejos de la gente, lejos de todo, lejos de los gritos de sus amigos… y comenzó a llorar…

Con manos temblorosas escondido detrás de una de las armaduras en un pasillo del tercer piso. Al sentarse en el suelo sintió el peso del papel dentro de sus bolsillos y su corazón latió más fuerte. Abrió la carta.

_No puedo hacer e__sto, soy un cobarde, lo admito._

_A pesar de saber que no tengo más opción que seguir estas malditas ordenes, aun cuando todos los que quiero podrían morir, no puedo hacer esto…_

_Pero, ¿como dar marcha atrás a algo que ni siquiera yo comencé?_

_Debería sentirme orgulloso, todos ellos lo están, pero, ¿como demonios podría sentirme así por algo tan repugnante como esta marca? Esa que arde todas las noches y quema mi piel._

_Ahora no tengo escapatoria, esto me acompañará por siempre, no puedo pedir ayuda a nadie, no soy tan egoísta como para arrastrar a mis amigos a este maldito infierno, pero por Merlín…solo déjame morir, no puedo hacer esto. _

_Siempre quise ser el orgullo de mi padre, lo imitaba en todo, era mi más grande héroe…pero tarde descubrí que los malos en toda esta historia somos nosotros…_

_Sin tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas bien en ese entonces podría salvarlos, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde…para ellos, para mi familia, para mi…_

_Solo me queda decir que no quiero dejar este maldito mundo como un mago seguidor del Señor Tenebroso, no seré un maldito mortifago, aunque mi brazo diga lo contrario y mi sangre lo confirme._

_No me importa que piensen que fui un cobarde, prefiero morir limpio de todo ese odio, a morir como un asesino y un traidor._

_Si tú estas leyendo esto…espero que no pienses mal de mí, solo quiero terminar mi vida, que aún no es mala del todo, estoy huyendo, no te culpo por pensar así, pero dime, tú… ¿serias capaz de matar a alguien y luego seguir como si nada? Al menos yo no…_

_Solo olvídate de esta patética carta tan indigna como mi nombre, sigue tu camino, asi como yo término con el mío._

_Y si no es mucho pedir…me gustaría que se la dieras a Potter…dile que siempre quise que las cosas entre nosotros fuesen diferentes…sin embargo el destino, es el destino. Veía la sospecha en sus ojos constantemente, sentirme perseguido de esa forma aun cuando no había hecho nada es demasiado…Solo espero que gane esta horrible guerra._

…Él lo supo, lo supo desde que había leído esa carta, ¿y si hubiese hecho algo antes? Malfoy se había matado… ¿por qué?...pero no siguió pensando en eso, sabia la respuesta perfectamente. Porque no era ningún mortifago, no era un asesino, no era un seguidor de las artes oscuras…solo era arrogante, engreído, solitario, solo era un chico de dieciséis años incapaz de seguir los pasos de su padre, no era una mala persona… Por eso lo quería tanto…porque sabía que fuera de todas esas apariencias Draco era un excelente ser humano…

Lloro con más fuerzas al pensar en esa vez que le había ofrecido su amistad, si tan solo la hubiese aceptado… las cosas serian diferentes, hubiese ayudado a Malfoy, nada de eso hubiese pasado, nada…

Recordó las últimas veces que se vieron, esas en que Harry quería hablarle, y veía en los ojos de Draco las mismas intenciones… ¿Hubiese podido evitar esa tragedia? Tal vez darle protección, convencerlo de cambiar de bando, salvarlo de la situación en la que estaba.

Era demasiado tarde para esas cosas, Voldemort ya había conseguido matar a alguien más…alguien que no debería haber terminado así. Ahora sentía que se estaba muriendo, se había obsesionado tanto con Draco ese año que no podía creer no haber descubierto nada antes…¿Cómo rayos podía haberle dicho a Hermione que le gustaba Draco el año pasado si ni siquiera había podido ayudarlo cuando el rubio necesito a alguien!

Se sentía mil veces peor que cuando había muerto Sirius…¿como demonios podía él salvar al mundo mágico si no había sido capaz de salvar a su familia ni a la persona que quería?... Voldemort había terminado de quitarle lo último que quedaba vivo dentro de él: el amor…

* * *

><p>Este fue mi primer One-short y es bastante triste, espero me digan que les pareció.<p> 


End file.
